Living Hell
by Angelgirl651
Summary: Tidus is running away from home and he meets some other people that are too,Jecht Is hot on his trail. Will Tidus be able to be free and on his own or will he be dragged back home? I suck at summerys please R
1. Never Say goodbye

I hate the guy. Plain and simple. Is that so hard to believe?They ask why but it's hard to explain.

I swear if it was that simple I would have told a long time ago. My story has no happy ending.

Ill warn you now to save you some moments so you can stop reading. If you like happily ever after crap

Then you have the wrong story.

It's nothing new. Getting yelled at by Jecht, doing chores, all that shit and getting beat.....it was never on my agenda.

It was forced into it. My old man never gave a shit about us. I wonder what my Mom saw in the guy that's what I want to know.

(I think I'm rambling so Ill continue on with the story)Well, I was tired of it. I didn't want to leave my mom but, hell, I can't take it anymore.

There are several things ya need to , shoes, maybe some food, and maybe some kind of entertainment, but there are

Two very important things you need to do and what you can't. One: A Place to runaway teak a plan, Two: The guts to actually do it and Three Never say good bye

That no problem for me I got the guts but a Plan....? Well, Im just a "make it up as you go along" guy. I open the window, secure my backpack

And jump out onto the tree near the house. It's my time never going back, never. I zip up my sweater and run out into the city......

* * *

I know its short but I will update as soon as I can please review!

Inspiration Song for this chapter: Runaway-Linkin Park

~Angel

PS. Fanfiction keeps deleting words so please bare with me while I try to fix this.


	2. Just One of those days

Me: Hey everybody welcome back to Living Hell!

Tidus: and…That's a good thing?

Me: Yes it is because it's your story remember?

Tidus: Oh yeah! My Story! *Grins*

Me:*rolls eyes* Anyways I would like to thank my first reviewer for this story Superman K!

Tidus: Yeah Thanks a lot buddy it means a lot to me and Angel over here.

Me: Yup now……On with the story!

* * *

It's freezing. I wish I brought something warmer than jeans and a T-shirt. I can't help to wish I was back in my own bed, but I can't go back I just can't. Why? So I can get beat for pulling a stunt

like this? No way in hell. I been saving up money for a while now and I have probably around $300.45. That should be enough to get a plane ticket right? Where am I gonna go? I have no damn clue. I

run down an ally and I hear a trash can fall. I spin and look around. I keep my senses up at all times, "whose there?" I say. Silence. I turn back around and start walking again. "Rikku, you moron!"I

hear someone yell. "ahhhhh!" that's when I see two girls fall from a fire escape. I jump. "what the hell?!" I see a girl with blonde hair jump off the floor "Hi! I'm Rikku!" She dust the dirt off of her brown

shorts. "Oh." She turned around the other girl who was getting up,"Sorry Paine." Paine glared at her. Rikku grinned and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm Paine." "I'm Tidus." Rikku looks at me "Your

pretty cute Tidus" I felt my cheeks turn red instantly. "I'm Sorry about that Rikku is a little crazy. If you know what I mean." Paine said."So what you doing out in the street late at night?" I looked at

her."I could ask you two the same thing." "She asked you first" Rikku giggled. "Well, I'm leaving town." "Oh! Where you going? We are leaving too! We can all got together!" Pain grabbed Rikku by the

ponytail "Shut up!" She growled "But maybe they won't find us-" Paine tugged harder "OW! Stop it ow!!" Paine let her go. "ow ow ow!"She rubbed her head "That really hurt!" She rolled her eyes "Oh

I'm sorry maybe you should keep your mouth shut!" She turned, she obviously forgot I was there. "what did she mean by 'They'?" "Oh no-" Rikku opened her mouth again "Our parents" Paine grit her

teeth. "yes…We're runaways okay so what." I shrugged "well that's what I'm doing"

Rikku grinned "See, so can we go with you?" I stuttered. "Okay! I take that as a yes!" Rikku looked at Paine and grabbed their bags that were behind a trash can. "Let's go and figure out where we are going!" Oh boy what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Tidus: -.-

Me: What?

Tidus: Rikku and Paine are coming too?

Me: well…Yeah.

Tidus: Why?

Me: Cause I'm writing the damn story.

Tidus: Whatevrer.

Me: Okay well Thanks for reading Please comment and review!

Inspiration Song for this chapter: Runaway-Avirl Lavigine

Yes I know It's the same title of song from before but two different songs people.

~Angel

PS. I fixed Chapter 1


End file.
